mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
On a Cross and Arrow
On a Cross and Arrow is a fan fiction written by Conner Cogwork, based off of and inspired by the Genderswap works of Trotsworth. Synopsis While trying to cast a long distance teleportation spell for a trip, Twilight Sparkle accidentally sends herself and her friends to another dimension where everypony is the opposite gender of the ponies back in their own dimension. The girls try desperately to get back home while trying to avoid their male-counterparts. Plot :Click "Expand" to view full chapter summary. Part 1: On a Word Misheard Part 2: Out of the Mouths of Babes Part 3: Of a Fruit Forbidden Part 4: Upon a Wing and a Prayer Part 5: With a Finger Crossed Part 6: Through a Stitch in Time Part 7: In my Beautiful Balloon As Pinkie Pie naps, the other five go cold with dread as Pinkie's male self bounces his way into the Everfree Forest. He passes by the entrance to the Hedge, but before Twilight and company could relax, he suffers a series of involuntary muscle spasms and motions. At that moment, Pinkie jerks awake and suffers the exact same twitching and convulsing—it's her Pinkie Sense. (And what a doozy of a doozy it is!) When the twitching finally stops, Pinkie's male self returns to the Hedge's entrance. He calls out to whoever is inside, if anyone was inside to begin with, and introduces himself as Berry Bubble. He asks them to come out and say hi, offering to throw them a party upon realizing they were new to Ponyville. He entices them with sweets and party games, and Pinkie Pie finds it harder and harder to stay quiet and still, to her friends' sheer terror. As soon as Berry mentions 'Pin the Tail on the Pony', Pinkie speeds out of the Hedge in the blink of an eye. Rainbow Dash makes an attempt to drag her back inside, but Applejack stops her, commenting that they don't want to make things worse—although Dash can think of very few things worse than having two Pinkie Pies on the same plane of existence. Outside, Pinkie and Berry examine one another closely, noticing the resemblance in their cutie marks, tails, and manes, before introducing themselves properly. Realizing their mutual love for parties, Berry asks Pinkie if she wants to go have one. Pinkie eagerly accepts, and the two pink ponies bounce toward Sugarcube Corner. Everypony in the Hedge goes into an utter panic as they wonder what two Pinkie Pies could do to an unsuspecting Equestria. Rainbow Dash offers to retrieve her, but Twilight fears an incident similar to two days before, and nopony trusts Rarity to leave the Hedge on her own after yesterday. To make matters worse, Angel's female counterpart Angela had apparently snuck in during the confusion. Afraid she'd go and tell Butterscotch, Twilight unceremoniously locks her in a cage. The purple unicorn assigns Fluttershy to guard duty and charges Applejack with retrieving Pinkie Pie (but not before some quick disguise work courtesy of Rarity). Meanwhile, Elusive is on his way to the Ponyville spa, lamenting that Rarity was now gone, when Berry Bubble passes him by. Just moments later, Pinkie Pie passes him by too, causing him to do a double take and faint. The two pink ponies enter Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie meets the gender-swapped Mrs. Cake. Pinkie and Berry discuss their party plans—Pinkie now realizing that she's never had a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party thrown for her—and decide to combine their signature party styles into a single massive celebration fit for all of Equestria. They bounce out of the bakery as quickly as they entered to go shopping for party supplies, Mrs. Cake watching them closely and frightfully the entire time. Just a few moments after they leave, Applejack arrives wearing a yellow sundress. She asks if anyone's seen Pinkie Pie, and a male Derpy points her in the direction of the party store. Mrs. Cake comes to grips with the beast that's just been unleashed upon Ponyville and declares today 'Free Muffins Doomsday', to Derpy Doo's delight.}} Part 8: Over the Hills Part 9: Under a Midnight Star Part 10: Across the Horizon Part 11: And Back Again Characters The following characters are all gender-swapped counterparts to characters in , virtually identical to the original with some distinctions. Dusk Shine The gender-swapped version of Twilight Sparkle. Like his female counterpart, he has a powerful thirst for knowledge and is shown to be very intuitive and a quick thinker. When he gets to know his filly self better, he comes to think of her as the sister he never had, and vice versa. (It should be noted that On a Cross and Arrow was written before the premiere of A Canterlot Wedding and the introduction of Shining Armor.) It's suggested that Dusk has a crush on Applejack's older sister Red Gala and is equally intrigued by the thought of a female Prince Solaris. Applejack The gender-swapped version of the female cowpony of the same name. Not an exact mirror-image of the filly Applejack, he more closely resembles Big McIntosh, even sharing his signature yoke. Like "Cousin JayJay's" tendency to refer to friends as "sugarcube", male Applejack refers to friends as "haystack". He's just as protective of family as his other self, and seems to have developed a crush on Rainbow Dash toward the end of the story. Rainbow Blitz The gender-swapped version of Rainbow Dash. True to being Dash's male self, he shares many of her traits and hobbies, including a love of taking afternoon naps and—if issues of Playpony in his bedroom are any indication—secretly being bi-curious. He is, however, shown to be somewhat more athletic (as evidenced by his success at performing a double rainboom before Dash) and impulsive (having no qualms about demolishing his own house to flush Dash out of hiding). Blitz initially expresses interest in the female Applejack, but ultimately confesses his love to Rainbow Dash. Occasionally refers to friends as "brony". Elusive The gender-swapped version of Rarity. Ponyville's resident fashion designer, he shares his female counterpart's appreciation of beauty, refined vocabulary, and penchant for the overdramatic. Occasionally called "Lucy" for short by his friends, Elusive is apparently often teased for being "girly" and "frou-frou". His relationship with Rarity is instantly that of romantic—he very well considers her to be the mare of his dreams, even after discovering who she is. Like Rarity's own Opalescence, Elusive has a pet cat named Alexanderite. Butterscotch The gender-swapped version of Fluttershy, and is every bit the sensitive, timid animal lover she is. Like Elusive and Rarity, his and Fluttershy's relationship is of a romantic sort—he falls in love with her almost as soon as he meets her. Like Fluttershy's own Angel, Butterscotch's most prominent animal companion is a white bunny named Angela. Berry Bubble The gender-swapped version of Pinkie Pie. Full name: Berriswainer DaVinci Bubble. He's just as outgoing, optimistic, and hyperactive as his female counterpart. In true alternate universe fashion, he has his own version of the Pinkie Promise (the Berry Bubble Swear) and the Pinkie Sense (the Berry Sense), though both work the same as their respective originals. Berry has just as much a reputation in his universe as Pinkie has in hers that the mere thought of the two of them sharing one plane of existence utterly terrifies some of their friends. Spines The gender-swapped version of Spike, and as such, Dusk Shine's best friend and number-one assistant. As the only female in Dusk's circle of friends, she relishes the brief time spent playing with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Spines is shown to have just as deep a crush on Elusive as Spike has on Rarity (thus harboring some jealousy toward the unicorn mare), but the thought of meeting her other self Spike does intrigue her a little. Like Rainbow Blitz, she occasionally refers to her friends as "brony". Applebuck The gender-swapped version of Apple Bloom, the stallion Applejack's younger brother, and a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Instead of a large red bow, he wears a backwards-pointed baseball cap. In the short time he knows the filly Applejack, he grows considerably close to her. In the sequel story On a Whisper of Wind, Applebuck is the main character. Silver Bell The gender-swapped version of Sweetie Belle, Elusive's younger brother, and a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Like Applebuck, he grows close to his older brother's female self—especially after she makes his favorite meal. Scooteroll The gender-swapped version of Scootaloo and a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He idolizes Rainbow Blitz as much as Scootaloo does Rainbow Dash, even harboring a desire for the stallion to be his teacher. Prince Solaris The gender-swapped version of Princess Celestia, and Dusk Shine's mentor. He naturally holds his student in high regard, and seems equally impressed by Twilight Sparkle's magical talent. Dialogue between him and Celestia suggests the two of them have a risqué history. Prince Artemis The gender-swapped version of Princess Luna, mentioned by Prince Solaris but not shown. Just like Luna, he too nearly shrouded Equestria in eternal night as "Anarchy Apollo". Harpsy The gender-swapped version of Lyra, and one of the first stallions Twilight and her friends meet upon arriving in Dusk Shine's universe. He and Babar appear to be in a relationship. Babar The gender-swapped version of BonBon, and one of the first stallions Twilight and her friends meet upon arriving in Dusk Shine's universe. He and Harpsy appear to be in a relationship. Red Gala The gender-swapped version of Big McIntosh, mentioned by Applebuck but not shown. According to male Applejack, she bears a bit of a resemblance to female Applejack but is a little taller. Grampy Smith The gender-swapped version of Granny Smith, mentioned by Applebuck but not shown. Princess Bluebell The gender-swapped version of Prince Blueblood, mentioned by Elusive but not shown. Dialogue suggests she's every bit as pompous and a royal pain as her male counterpart. Derpy Doo The gender-swapped version of Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo. His appearance is very brief, but it establishes one thing perfectly clear: he loves muffins. Zircon The gender-swapped version of Zecora, mentioned by Dusk Shine but not shown. On a Whisper of Wind On a Whisper of Wind is the currently-in-progress sequel story to On a Cross and Arrow, with Applebuck as the main character. Out of a desperate desire to be with his "Cousin JayJay", Applebuck, with the help of the Great and Powerful Presto, is transported to the Mane Six's universe, where he meets and befriends the filly Cutie Mark Crusaders. On a Cross and Arrow: Dual Reality On a Cross and Arrow: Dual Reality is a audio series created by TheHeolix which focuses on the six main characters and their genderswap versions. Episodes Episode 1, On A Word Misheard (Part 1) Side Stories Episode 0A, Zomponies?!: Dusk Shine researches zombie ponies, making mention to his friends about Applebuck's story about a village in the Everfree Forest. Episode 0B, Surprise! Surprise!: Twilight Sparkle, Dusk Shine, and the rest of their friends put together a surprise party for Princess Celestia. Episode 0D, Peaceful, Peaceful Ponyville: The "Male Six" are enjoying a peaceful day in Ponyville, but somepony interrupts them with his uncontrollable yelling. Trivia *Conner Cogwork has stated that if he is to continue writing about the series, then it will only use the canon of Season 1. Meaning that several important characters introduced in Season 2 and beyond will have never existed. Among those included are Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. Gallery :Other gender switch art External links *Terrichance's Devianart *Trotsworth's Devianart *philsterman10's YouTube Account *Team hEOLiX's YouTube Account Category:Fan fiction